


The Full Shining Moon

by Spectre_of_the_flaming_Seas



Series: The moon is half full [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Found Family, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, I hurt the characters I love the most, Identity porn in later chapters because I said so, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It's actually pretty dark, Multi, Suicidal Thoughts, and I'll stand by that, and i'm so sorry, especially at first, no beta we die like men, self hate due to lycanthropy, so you've been warned, the way the movies did werewolves was stupid, this was inspired by the thought of some mad butterfly affect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre_of_the_flaming_Seas/pseuds/Spectre_of_the_flaming_Seas
Summary: Finally, the woods opened up, and there, encircled by dark trees, was a rich person’s summer home. And there, curled on the porch, with tear tracks drying on its cheeks was a little human. The human’s hair was black, and curled around its ears, and it was Too Small. Every instinct he had told him :protect protect pup too small:Giving in, he padded slowly towards the porch, letting out a small, reassuring whine to alert the human of his presence. The human jerked, and looked up at him with wide, wild silver eyes.(a story of forgiving oneself, and realizing that there was nothing to forgive in the first place. Also, Lupin can turn into an actual wolf, because what they do to werewolves in movies and shows is atrocious, and I will not stand for it)
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, but they are kind of just kids, its not happening in the story yet, sooo - Relationship
Series: The moon is half full [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837399
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. a scent on the breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This my first fanfic that I'm actually posting, so please forgive the difficulties I will most certainly have with the formatting and what not. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the fruit of my labours!  
> (Also, I'm sorry in advance, this got real dark real fast. It'll get better, I swear!)

CH 1 

Remus Lupin loved his family. He really did. But they were not who he spent his full moons with. He had been bitten by a werewolf when he was 8 years old, and no one thought he would survive the night. He had been taken into the hospital only minutes after the bite, his father apparating, carrying Remus in his arms.

“You'll be okay, Remus,” his father had whispered, tears pouring down his cheeks. “Everything's gonna be alright.”

But even then, little Remus knew, as he stared at the blood pouring out of his side, that everything would never be alright ever again. 

The doctors tried to tell his father that it was no use, he'd already lost too much blood. But who were they to deny Lyall Lupin, the most respectable of the aurors for the control of magical creatures? They stitched up Remus’ side, all the while telling Lyall and Hope that it was no use. If he survived the blood loss, and the wound didn't get infected, the lycanthropy would kill Remus. He was simply too young to survive his rapidly changing DNA, let alone the next full moon.

His parents cried, but even then, Remus was dimly aware that it would be better for everyone that he simply die fully human, of blood loss. But he did not. His parents were overjoyed, but Remus knew their happiness could not last if he survived the Change. But he did, sobbing as his body tore itself apart, and came back together  _ wrong _ , with too much fur, sensitive ears, and a powerful nose. With this too came a deep, and utter self loathing, so he bit, and clawed, and tore, trying to be better, less ugly, less bad, more deserving for his parents. 

It was the violence of a werewolf, they all said, that made him tear himself apart every full moon. If he could not hurt something else, he would hurt himself. He could never remember much of full moons, but Remus wasn't sure he believed it. 

The ministry did, though. They came, knocked on his father's door and told him that if he didn't have his son ‘taken care of’ before the next full moon, then, well, he wouldn't be suitable for his job anymore, would he? Can't be trusted to deal with dangerous monsters if your son is one. His father lost the job. Hope had to start working again, while Lyall took care of their children. She worked as a professor of history at a nearby private school, because no one else was willing to take the job. His big sister was a muggle too, and they all knew she would have to start working soon, too.

Remus spent one night a month in complete agony in the basement, and spent the rest of them making sure he would not disappoint his parents in academics at the very  _ least _ . So passed Remus’ winter and spring as an eight year old.

×x×x×x

It was the tenth day of June, and school had let out just last Friday. (His father had been amused. “It’s just like Hogwarts!” He'd said. Remus knew there was no hope that he'd go to Hogwarts, but smiled anyway.) It was also a full moon. He was locked, as usual, behind the heavy silver infused iron door, but this time was different.

Once he emerged from slumber, he sniffed.

: _ what? Smell? Home? I home, doesn’t make sense. Sad? Sadsadsadsadscared? Who scared? Where smell from? _ :

He raised his snout higher in the air trying to catch the smell of : _home, sad, scared,lonely_ : And there! That window, tiny enough that in his throes of agony and self hatred, he hadn't noticed it before. But now he did.

: _ Out Free! Run runrunrunrun bite rabbitrabbitrabbit _ :

His nose twitched furiously, and he launched his scrawny, adolescent wolf body up to the window.

: _ hard.  _ **_Glass_ ** _. Who said? I said? Glass? How know? _ :

It disturbed him that little bits of things he shouldn't know were popping up in his head. His mind was his sanctity, it should not be prone to invasion. He nosed the glass and it creaked open, swinging on what his invader called hinges. All he cared about was his new freedom!

: _ Don't deserve… I do! Run run run! Free! Happy!  _ **_This is not me…this is not ME. THIS IS NOT ME!!!_ ** :

He bit his own foreleg with a ferocity that surprised even him. Yelping, he skittered into a bush, and all at once was hit by the potent scent once more.

: _ fear sad home. Shouldn't be sadscared should be safehappy must find _ :

He studiously ignored the blood dripping from his foreleg, and trotted after the scent, probing the air with his nose. He climbed over roots and rabbit holes in the dark, humid forest, getting steadily closer to the smell of : _ help me _ : that was pooling in the winds. He was fairly certain that more than an hour had passed, and he had yet to find his target, but he knew he was getting close by the potency of the scent.

Finally, the woods opened up, and there, encircled by dark trees, was a rich person’s summer home. And there, curled on the porch, with tear tracks drying on its cheeks was a little human. The human’s hair was black, and curled around its ears, and it was Too Small. Every instinct he had told him : _ protect protect pup too small _ :

Giving in, he padded slowly towards the porch, letting out a small, reassuring whine to alert the human of his presence. The human jerked, and looked up at him with wide, wild silver eyes.

“Oh Merlin! I'm sorry I'm sorry, please oh please don't kill me!” The human scrambled back, away from him. 

He let out a slightly louder whine, and lowered himself in a show of submission, still edging forward.

: _ protect. Why scared? Here now.  _ **_Because I'm a monster._ ** _ No, not monster, just me _ :

The human stared at him in shock, its eyes flicking between his bloody foreleg, and his amber eyes. It slowly relaxed.

“Maybe you're trying to trick me into a false sense of security, or maybe you won't kill me. Whatever. What do I have to live for anyway? My mom would be overjoyed if I got mauled by a bloody huge wolf. At least then I wouldn't question her actions.”

: _ sad? Why sad? Here now. No sad. _ :

He had managed to edge his way right up to the human, and slowly, carefully laid his head on its lap. He tilted his head to show how  _ very much  _ he was listening.

: _ why sad?: _

“ Merlin, what are you, a bloody unicorn? Laying your head on an innocent maiden’s lap? Cause if so, I've got some bloody news for you,” here the human paused to sniffle, and wipe at its nose. It rested its other hand on his head, and began scratching behind his ears.

: _ pack mother of all that is HOLY! _ :

He positively melted onto the human’s lap, desperately trying to force his canine vocal cords into a purr.

“ This is… possibly the single cutest thing I've ever seen. But before you start getting fond, you should probably realize that I am  _ not  _ a maiden. I'm probably the most important person you'll ever meet. Heir to the Black family fortune, an’ all that.” The human’s tears started up again. “Not for long though, mother says. She says I-I’m d-destined for failure, if I keep this up.”

When the hand stopped scratching, and the smell of tears permeated the air, he creaked open one golden eye in concern.

: _ sad? _ :

The human glared out into the night, one of its tiny hands curled in a tight ball. “What in Merlin's name does she even mean by that? What am I doing that's so wrong? I. Don't. UNDERSTAND.” The little human was shaking, tears streaming down its face, but it did not scream in rage or sorrow. In its pain, it was quiet. He whined, and rubbed his head against the human’s still hand.

A small, vaguely hysterical giggle escaped the human pup. “I bet you don't have to think about ruddy parents.” It eyed his injured leg, the tooth marks clear even in the dim moonlight, and winced in sympathy. “Or maybe you do.” 

He didn't like that tears were still sliding like a purebloods pearls down the human’s face. He resolved to fix this.

×x×x×x×

Apparently, all it took for Sirius to laugh for what felt like the first time since school let out was a massive baby wolf slurping the tears of his face. Perhaps, he thought, it was someone's dog that had run away from home. This hulking puppy was much too sweet to be a wild animal, not to mention its slightly disturbingly intelligent golden eyes.

He shoved at its broad, fluffy chest, in an attempt to free himself from its slimy tongue and awful breath. Though… its breath wasn't too awful, considering. It smelled like a mixture of tea, toothpaste, and fresh blood, an interesting combination.

“Stop! Bloody hell, you're like a tank!” Very suddenly, Sirius realized what he'd said, and flinched back, “I meant dragon! Muggles are idiots, I hate them! Bloody mudbloods too!” Sirius knew he was shaking, and hated himself for being weak, and for slipping up and saying an accursed muggle word, and now, to top it all off, he was crying again.

The wolf-dog had stepped back in concern, its head tilted and a vaguely offended look on its face. The poor thing probably had no idea why he’d blown up and started crying. Again. Mentally cursing himself, Sirius tried to calm down the hound. 

“Sorry. Sorry. I didn't mean- I don't- my mother- I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled. I-” here he hiccuped, tears falling like rain down his chin, “I'm sorry. P-please don't leave.” He rubbed at his cheeks, trying to scrape the shameful water off his cheeks.

The dog edged forward once more gently nudging his chest. It whined softly, sounding equal parts hurt and concerned. Unthinkingly, Sirius buried his face and arms in its thick fur. Surprisingly, or perhaps not so surprisingly, doing so made him feel ever so slightly better. 

“I'm sorry… I won't yell anymore.” Sirius curled, shaking, into the dogs thick coat. Slowly, the soft warmth lulled him to an almost peaceful slumber.

The next morning, he woke up alone, and had a brief second to wonder if it had all been a dream before his mother dragged him inside, howling about his useless, lazy arse.

×x×x×x×

When Remus woke up, he was astounded to find that he only had one new scar from the night before, a bite on his forearm. He desperately tried to remember the night before. Why would he not tear more of himself apart? That went against everything the doctors said about werewolf nature. A small breeze blew through the room, and Remus looked up in a panic. The window was OPEN? Had he hurt anyone? That would explain why he hadn’t woken covered in blood like he had the past several months, if someone else would never wake up to pay.

Carefully, gingerly, Remus pushed himself up to his sore feet. “Ow. Ow ow ow,” he hissed as he stumbled towards the basement door. He tapped gently on it, so that whoever was awake would let him out. If… if anyone was still there after the full moon. Remus could almost convince himself the tears on his cheeks were only because of the lingering pain of his transformation. Suddenly, shocking him out of his spiralling panic, the door swung open, revealing his elder sister, unscathed, wearing her waitressing outfit.

“Hey nerd. You alright?” She wiped one of his cheeks, and gave him a sad smile. “Let’s get you some breakfast, li’l Re o’ sunshine.”

Remus glared at her through his tears. “I’m not little. OR a nerd,” he growled in his scariest voice, which, admittedly, was far less threatening than even the tamest noise he could make with his wolf vocal cords.

His sister, Maureen, just laughed, ruffling his hair.

As she led him into the warmth of the kitchen, a gentle hand still stroking his tangled hair, Remus wondered what had happened the night before. His sister seemed to be fine, but would there be reports of families murdered in their homes? Who had taken the brunt of his violence if not himself?

What he did not know, nor indeed, could know, was that his life had been irreversibly altered. If the window had been locked the night before, the little boy in the woods would not have met the hulking scarred wolf until years later, would not have known the gentleness of soft fur, and wet noses on the night of the full moon. Remus himself would never learn how gentle he could be as a wolf, how violence was not what every creature of the night craves. But that is for later. Now, there is a warm kitchen, with bacon and eggs on a plate in front of a boy who is too small, with far more scars than anyone should have. And not so very far away, there is a cold basement, with a boy finding long, wiry wolf fur on his jumper, and wrapping his thin arms around himself, shivering with a smile.


	2. the letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few years later, (three to be exact), find our heroes in a more stable place- and with letters written in green ink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are very nearly at the actual plot! WHOOT WHOOT!!
> 
> Side note, I might write little clips of Moony's visits to the Black household, if there's any interest in that. But for the sake of my nigh nonexistent pacing, I just did a time jump. Let me know if you liked it or not!

CH 2

Sirius had mixed feelings about his Hogwarts letter. On the one hand, he got to get as far away from his parents as he reasonably could. But on the other hand… all of his parents’ awful friends had equally awful children there, all of whom would be sure to either look down on him, or vie for his favor in the most uncomfortable ways. Not to mention the dog that had been visiting at night every month or so for over three years wouldn’t be able to find him. It would miss him. Or he hoped it would, but it would at least feel betrayed. If every time you got to escape into the woods you were met with a smile and scratches, and then suddenly, it was all gone… he hated to think of what he would be feeling. 

The next time the dog showed up at his back door, Sirius had decided, he was going to say goodbye. It didn’t matter that it wouldn’t understand him, he just needed to tell it. He would not- no, he _could_ not leave it without any explanation.

Every night after he got the letter, the 11 year old stayed awake as long as he possibly could, waiting, waiting for one of the only sources of light in his abysmal life. Finally, on the 6th of August, the full moon high in the sky, the dog appeared from the woods on the edge of the Black Summer Manor.

Sirius was already outside, having informed his baby brother that magical power wasn’t the most important thing, it was what you did with your skills that mattered. His mother, outraged, grabbed him roughly by his arm and started yelling that no child of hers would become a repugnant blight on her reputation by being a bloody squib. He didn’t understand why she was so upset, he was just trying to reassure Regulus after so long of not doing any accidental magic. Sirius still loved him, and would if his brother never showed a drop of magic in his life.

But that didn’t matter so much now. Now here was a big, dusty brown dog tromping over the well manicured garden, sniffing curiously at Kreacher’s carefully cultivated flowerbeds.

“Hey, moony-boy,” Sirius whispered, wiping the tears from his flushed face. He’d started calling the dog moony once he realized it would only appear at night, when the moon was reflected in its soft golden eyes.

The dog started wagging its tail as soon as it heard his voice, and bounded up to him panting happily. Sirius smiled back, reaching out his chilly arms. Moony leaned into him, licking at his face and smiling a dog smile.

“You’re a good boy! Yes! Hello!” Sirius only had a vague idea of how people were supposed to talk to dogs, from reading the books he sometimes found in bookstores his parents dragged him to. The dog seemed fine with whatever way he talked, barring anger, and was always overjoyed to get scratched behind its pointy ears.

“I’m gonna miss you, you stinky wanker!” The dog cocked its large head in confusion, and panted softly. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth in the summer heat, ready to lick at the first sign of tears. He'd noticed Moony had less open wounds the more nights it spent with Sirius, so now there were only a few mats of blood tangled in its fur. That made Sirius feel worse about leaving the dog to fend for itself in this cruel world. But he had to go.

The dog carefully sniffed at his shoulder when he wrapped it up in a massive hug.

"I'll miss you. I'm gonna miss you so much."

×x×x×x×

Remus had been overjoyed to find that Hogwarts would take him, when the Headmaster himself showed up at the door of the Lupin household. Some part of him that he kept buried deep, deep down, and only allowed out on the full moons whined to hear that he was leaving his pack, his territory.

: _pack_ : it whispered, : _pack, home, friend_ : But he ignored it with years of practice.

Headmaster Dumbledore said that Remus was one of the brightest wizards of the generation, and that to keep him out of Hogwarts would be sacrilege of the worst sort. 

His inner wolf continued whining, and scrabbling at the walls of his mind, howling for … something. That more than anything else convinced Remus that he had to go. Something in the woods around his house was calling, calling like a siren in the north sea, and if he wanted to find out what had decreased the number of new scars he had, his best bet was at Hogwarts.

Remus practically vibrated at the very thought- him! At Hogwarts! Finally, he could go and see the library, the moving staircases. He could get a wand, and do more with his magic than the conjuring of chocolate, and warming of tea that had given away his potential for witchcraft. (Lyall had laughed. His son, a werewolf, revealed himself as a wizard, every bit as powerful as any that Lyall had met before- by conjuring chocolate. Chocolate, of all things!)

Remus' haze of wonder clung all the way to the full moon, when he locked himself into the carefully padded basement. Even as his bones began snapping, his muscles and skin tearing under the light of the round moon, his mind was pinned to his approaching departure.

×x×x×x×

He sniffed the air, and scented his own joy. Strange, given his fear of leaving behind the little human. But it would be okay. Tonight, he would ensure that the human was thoroughly marked as pack, and no one else would dare encroach on _his_ territory. And there it was, blowing gently through the breeze, : _home, pack, pain, sadscared, waiting, home_ :

At the hint of his beloved little human, he stretched up, and, carefully using his nose and tongue, unlatched and opened the little window. Immediately, his little den was flooded with the sounds and scents of the forest at night. It was his last full moon spent in his own territory, and he was going to use his time to the fullest of his ability.

This time, having travelled through his territory for roughly three years, he knew the fastest route to his human’s den, while still rubbing against the trees marking his borders. When he arrived at the darkened mansion, he was delighted, though slightly worried to find his human curled up in the rapidly cooling night air. Usually, when he arrived, it would be inside, in an upper story room, and would then climb out of its window to greet him. Other times, it would be asleep inside the den, but he always left a message to show that he’d been there, that he was protecting what was his. (The message, much to the Black family’s chagrin, was usually a large patch of trampled garden, coated with dog hair, and large holes in the pathways that were always surprisingly cool and smooth when the sun was high in the sky. Not of course, that Sirius would know that, because he’d never snuck out before the damage could be fixed and carefully crawled into one of the holes, taking comfort in the fact that it seemed to almost smell like Moony. Of course not.)

Tonight though, his human was on the porch, and as soon as it noticed him approaching, it called out to him, and then, when he ran up, it buried itself in his thick coarse fur. It mumbled something sad into his ruff, and sadness was pouring from its scent.

: _sorry. Sorry. Will miss, must go, sorry._ :

At least he was only leaving for the cold, and it was during the cold of the year that his human always smelled happier when he visited. But he was worried that the human would think that its packmate had abandoned it, which couldn’t be farther from his intentions. Suddenly though, it pulled back, hands still clutching his ruff like it was the only thing keeping it tethered to the Earth.

“I’m gonna miss you, Moony. I love you, okay? Will you remember that for me when I’m gone? I… I promise that I’m coming back next summer, okay?”

Now, he was no expert in whatever communication the human was always trying to do with him, but he was fairly sure he got most of the general message. Wuffing, he nosed along the human’s face, licking the tears up, and giving his best smile. His little human smiled back, and pulled him back in, rubbing its face along his. It was almost like- his breath caught suddenly- it was almost like the human was scenting him, marking _him_ as pack. Okay. Okay, that’s cool. He’s not melting into a little wolf puddle on the forest floor.

He wraps his human in the scent of pack like a blanket, and rumbles in pride that his human is doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts here we come!!!


	3. Grand Central Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two paths almost cross at a meeting point of trains.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOf, I was trying to fit in the Hogwarts Express to this chapter, but it just wasn't how I wanted it, so, voila, you get a long description of a place I've never been.

CH 3

Remus knows that his wolf goes out of the house during the full moon. He’s not dumb, of course he knows. He also knows that he can’t tell his family about it, because if he even thinks about doing so, his wolf is immediately screaming in fear and rage in the back of his head. He knows that if he tells his parents or sister, they’ll block the window, and for some reason, his wolf absolutely needs that window. What Remus doesn’t know is where the bloody hell he goes.

While his senses are better than a human’s, even in his non-wolf form, he can’t track down the path he takes as a wolf. For one, his parents make sure he stays in bed for nearly the entire day after a full moon, and by the time he can get outside, the scent is faded, and masked by the regular and incredibly busy daily life of the forest. For another, his wolf form is absolutely ridiculous. He might hate it, and be afraid of it, but he’s also very aware of the fact that it’s got no sense, and no self preservation. (though he’s willing to concede that the lack of self preservation is probably his fault.) That means that if he tries to follow the trail, it winds a difficult and inaccessible path across rivers, ravines, and dense underbrush full of thorns.

So. Remus can’t actually follow that. What he does instead is check every single newspaper he can get his hands on, looking for any strange animal attacks. Month after month, none showed up. Somehow, it seemed that the less obvious things there were, evidence wise, the more anxious Remus became, worried that his wolf was keeping secrets.

And now, finally, he wouldn’t have to worry about it for an entire school year.

Or rather, he hoped that he wouldn’t, the Headmaster had mentioned something about safety precautions in the admittance letter, and the headmaster of the finest wizarding school in England really ought to know their stuff about werewolves.

So now, on September the first, 1971, the Lupin family found itself entering Grand Central Station. For the first time since Remus was bitten, the entire family had entered a city with a population higher than five hundred. Once his mother managed to lead her gaping trio through the bustling streets, they found themselves in an area somehow, impossibly, more packed. The sounds of hundreds of voices filled their ears, and Remus could smell at least twenty different kinds of cheap street food going bad in the trash cans. As if sensing his discomfort, Maureen and Lyall pressed against either side, and glanced nervously about the crowded station.

Hope Lupin turned from her spot at the front of the group, and pressed into the huddle, a worried look creasing her soft dark brow. In order to be heard, Hope had to speak just above her regular volume, leaning in close to her family.

“Lyall, I think this is some kind of Wizarding nonsense,” as she spoke, Hope pressed Remus’ ticket into his father’s hands, “ You’ve got to lead the way from here.”

Leaning in closer to his father, Remus could see the issue. The ticket read ‘9 ¾’, though there were no platforms visible between nine and ten. Lyall however, didn’t seem to grasp the problem.

“Well of course, what good would it be if just anyone could wander onto the Hogwarts Express! You just go straight through the barrier,” the confidence drained from Lyall’s tone like water from a sieve as he glanced between the blank and befuddled faces of his family members.

Finally, he grabbed Remus’ trunk, battered and second hand with two L’s engraved on the side, and began swiftly walking towards the solid brick barrier. The other Lupins hesitantly followed him, glancing at the other muggles to ensure they were all looking the other way. When Lyall finally reached the barrier, he studiously ignored the swift intake of breath behind him, and stepped effortlessly through.

When Remus’ father passed through the brick wall, Maureen choked on spit, Hope let out a helpless snort, and Remus himself cocked his head like a particularly bewildered puppy. He could no longer hear his father, or smell where he was. It was if, in stepping through the barrier, Lyall Lupin had disappeared. Then he popped back out, a smug look hung on his face as he returned to his awestruck family.

“Believe me now?”

×x×x×x×

Sirius was fairly certain that the only reason his family allowed him to take the Hogwarts Express to school rather than being somehow taken through Hogsmead was the fact that it was tradition. And tradition was very  _ very  _ important to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

He had to remind himself that he was lucky to walk amongst non-wizards, and see their strange and ingenious inventions. There were several street artists tucked amongst the crowds of Grand Central Station, playing guitar or painting the clamorous room. Families rushed to catch their trains, dragging their complaining children along behind them, while lovers had long goodbyes at the terminals.

All of this Sirius tried to drink in while being rapidly escorted towards the platform 9 ¾ by his complaining father and disgusted mother. Out of the corner of his eyes he sees various other wizarding families, here for the Hogwarts Express as well. Some of them he recognizes as family friends, like the Malfoys, faces just as disgusted as his parents. Others he picks out from the muggles by their strange manner of dress, and open-mouthed confusion at the happenings around them- though, in retrospect, they might just be muggle families from smaller cities, unused to the bustle of city life.

One such family stands out, though Sirius can’t pinpoint what it is exactly that draws his eyes. There are two parents and two children, all pressed closely together and edging towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten, but before he could get a closer look, his father was dragging him through the brick and towards the shining train. 

Sirius sighed, it seemed like his carefree sight-seeing was over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I was considering having Remus see Sirius, but it amused me more this way.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry


End file.
